oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Miscellania
Miscellania is a small island off the northernmost part of the Fremennik Isles. Once a player has completed the Throne of Miscellania quest, all inhabitants view that player as Prince or Princess Regent of the island of Miscellania, and they work for the player if his or her popularity is high. While talking to local inhabitants, players will be always referred to by their Fremennik name. Travel *The boat to the south of the island leads to a dock in Rellekka. The Sailor shall let you use the boat only if you have completed The Fremennik Trials quest. *If you have a Miscellania Teleport scroll, you can teleport to Miscellania. You teleport right to the square of Miscellania. You can buy Miscellania Teleport scrolls from the grand exchange, or you can get them from clue scrolls. You can use the scrolls upon completion of The Fremennik Trials only. *If you have 83 Farming and have grown a spirit tree here, you can use it to teleport very near to Etceteria. *Fairy ring code CIP which teleports the player south of the mine on Miscellania. Likewise, the Fairy Code only works on completion of the quest, otherwise the rings treat the code as unrecognized and teleport you just a few spaces from the main ring. *If the player's Construction is level 30 or higher the player is able to move their house to Rellekka for 10k. They can then simply use house teleport, walk a short distance north, and then sail to Miscellania. *If you have lunar spells turned on, then you can teleport to Lunar Isle without Seal of Passage, talk to anyone at Lunar Isle and they will kick you off, making you reappear at Rellekka. Then take the boat to Miscellania at the port. *Using the enchanted lyre from The Fremennik Trials, the player can teleport just south of the entrance to Rellekka, where a short walk can take him or her to the boat to Miscellania. *Teleporting with the Ring of wealth. (Requires completion of Throne of Miscellania.) Notable features Managing Miscellania Managing Miscellania is a repeatable reward from quest Throne of Miscellania in which the player is the regent of the nation Miscellania. The player is in charge of the subjects on the island by assigning them to collect resources. If a high popularity with the citizens is maintained, and a considerable number of coins invested, the subjects will share a portion of their collected resources with the player. Because many of these resources are valuable, this quest reward is considered to be highly profitable. Market Stalls In the courtyard of the Miscellanian castle are market areas which include fish and vegetable stalls where you may practice thieving. At level 2 Thieving, you may steal cabbages, garlic, onions, potatoes, or tomatoes from the vegetable stalls. If you have level 42 Thieving you can pilfer raw salmon, tuna or lobster. If you are caught stealing, you cannot buy anything from the stalls for about 48 hours (instead of the usual 15–30 minutes). Stealing from the stalls also decreases your approval rating. Although the normal drop in a person's approval rating, if leaving their kingdom unattended, can only decrease to 25% (1% drop per day), stealing may lead to an approval rating of 0%. Greengrocer store Fishmonger Flowers A flower girl in the Miscellanian market sells coloured flowers for 15 coins each. She sells the red/blue/yellow flower combination; no other colours are available. Flowers are used during the Throne of Miscellania quest. Patches There is a flower patch, but this is only used in Kingdom management; players cannot grow crops here, there is also a Spirit Tree patch. Miscellania Dungeon Miscellania & Etceteria Dungeon has various shops and can only be entered half-way through Royal Trouble. Here you can buy various items from various shops. Personalities Music unlocked * Etcetera - When arriving. * Miscellania - Miscellania * Meddling Kids - unlocked during Royal Trouble * Slither and Thither - sea snake cave below Miscellania * Land Down Under - When you enter the Miscellania dungeon during Royal Trouble * Corridors of Power - After repairing the scaffold and entering the tunnel in Miscellania dungeon during Royal Trouble Quests Throne of Miscellania Royal Trouble Blood Runs Deep Trivia *The names of Miscellania and Etceteria are based on the words "Miscellaneous" and "Etcetera". *Many of the people who live on Miscellania and Etceteria have names of Norse origin, like Einar, Ragnvald and Ingrid. *The resources' respawn rates are much higher than normal. *The two patches that you can weed to increase your popularity, flax and herb patches, will not regrow weeds if you are logged out. *Even if you run out of membership, the inhabitants will still gather resources for you. *It is possible to see the Iceberg from certain parts of the north of the area. *It seems that some citizens, like the gardener, appear to be suspicious of you if your approval is low *On August 4th 2010 some users started to receive huge amounts of supplies from Miscellania. People received around one thousand of each herb, one thousand nests and 102,000 maples with a value of 70M. After the glitch was discovered, Jagex stopped users from accessing their kingdom. *All Seagulls of Miscellania and Etceteria travel in one large group. *There is an unnamed island South of the wheat field that you can view using the Orb of Oculus. This island's purpose is unknown. *Even though you can't collect the items you raise your popularity with, you do get a strange rock. *The doors in Miscellania castle are named large doors although they look like normal doors. See also *Throne of Miscellania *Etceteria *Royal Trouble *Blood Runs Deep no:Miscellania nl:Miscellania Category:Islands Category:Fremennik * Category:Quest Locations Category:Regions fi:Miscellania